Big Boss (Metal Gear)
Big Boss is the code name given to John, a FOXHOUND agent and a major recurring character and antagonist in the Metal Gear Solid series of video games, as well as a former and redeeming protagonist. History As revealed in a collection of prequels, John was originally a young FOX (a subdivision of the CIA) soldier and spy under the codename Naked Snake. He was sent to assassinate his former mentor and spiritual mother, The Boss, in order to prevent nuclear conflict between Russia and The United States. After executing said task, as well as single-handedly taking down Colonel Volgin and the Cobra Unit, he was left cold, unpatriotic, and bitter, having intense guilt and a burning urge to complete The Boss' original vision. This led to the creation of Outer Heave and FOXHOUND, which also led to the beginning of the Metal Gear series. In the midquel of these events, his DNA was forcefully cloned by his former CO, Major Zero. The DNA spawned three imperfect clones, all naturally given birth by EVA (Big Boss' love interest), Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake. Being both the leaders of FOXHOUND and Outer Heaven, Big Boss sent rookie agent Solid Snake to save another FOXHOUND operative from Outer Heaven. Approaching the end of the journey, Snake discovered that Big Boss was secretly the leader of the very group who triggered the mission and was technically Snake's father. It is revealed that he just wanted to create a world were soldiers are not treated like political tools, and actually valued, being The Boss' aforementioned vision. He aided the faction (with great risk), that first attempted to kill him (The Outer Heaven resistance group) from the Nato Bombing, he was so highly regarded that Revolver Ocelot did everything to remember Big Boss. Big Boss' motives behind his actions stemmed from a strong guilt guilt after learning that his killing The Boss was the direct result of a fake defection gone awry, and then learning that her death had in fact been orchestrated from the beginning. Both Liquid and Solidus both attempted to carry out Big Boss' will (Liquid out of being scorned, Solidus out of respect). Zero's response to Big Boss' departure of his organization is still viewing Big Boss as an unreplaceable friend. Big Boss was also shown to be compassionate to his enemies, even after his turn to villainy, as evidenced by his forgiving the Outer Heaven resistance group as well as being implied to have saved several of the soldiers in his group. The closest his sons have gotten to getting this characteristic is Solid Snake. As such, he is an "anti-villain." Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Father of hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Big Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Grey Zone Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Liars Category:Dark Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil